1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a braider for crossing a plurality of yarns, fiber bundles or like element with each other to braid various braids.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, various braiders wherein a plurality of yarns, fiber bundles or like elements are crossed with each other on a mandrel having a cross section of a circular, square or some other shape to braid a braid are known.
In conventional braiders, however, since the braiding point on the mandrel is spaced away from the position at which axial lines of bobbins placed on bobbin carriers and an axial line of the mandrel intersect with each other, yarns, fiber bundles or like elements (hereinafter referred to merely as "yarns") unwound from the bobbins are bent by a great amount, and this gives rise to such a problem that yarns cannot be unwound smoothly or that excessive tension is applied to yarns, and makes an obstruction to appropriate braiding. Meanwhile, where the yarns are fibers fragile to bending such as glass fibers, such a trouble that the yarns are cut by such bending occurs.
Meanwhile, since the braiding point of the mandrel is spaced away from the position at which the axial lines of bobbins placed on the bobbin carriers and the axial line of the mandrel intersect with each other, the size of the braider is increased as much, resulting in such a problem as deterioration of the operability of the braider or increase of the installation area.
Further, where the tracks have a cylindrical shape, the range of movement of the mandrel is limited, and consequently, there is such a problem that the types of braids which can be braided are limited.